Stranger in the night
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Lucius is changed for good after the war and owe's his life to a muggleborn witch that saved him. she comes to him in a dream, begging for his help, the muggle born in question is Hermione Granger,laying in a coma as her spirit goes for help. LMHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter or related

Lucius lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Narcissa had left him three months ago as soon as Harry won the war. She had apparently found love in someone else and ditched him and Draco for the other man.

Lucius had renounced Voldemort six months before the war ended, giving information to the order and even fighting against other death eaters the day Harry won. He was spared Azkaban due to his turning, but his loyalty had ended with Voldemort around a year ago when he threatened to kill Draco for not joining.

The blood hatred had disappeared when he was given blood from a muggle born witch the night the war ended. He had been slashed deeply and lost most of his blood, he had to have three blood replenishing potions along with a transfusion.

He didn't know who the witch was that ultimately saved his life as at the time he was concerned about Draco and Narcissa, but later as he thought of it, he couldn't be considered a pure blood any longer, his life blood came from a muggle born and strangely, it didn't bother him, He assumed the years of pressure stemming from all the pure blooded bullshit had taken it toll, leaving him unconcerned about blood.

Finally closing his eye's, he fell into a deep sleep. He entered the four stages of sleep in a gently cycle, not moving the slightest. As his body fell into the stage where the body becomes paralyzed, he heard the soft voice of a woman.

"Lucius" the voice called to him, "open your eyes."

His eyes opened, but he wasn't sure if he was awake or his eyes opened in a dream, The one thing he was sure of was The face that came along with the voice, it was Hermione Granger.

She looked pale, almost glowing, her dark brown eyes locked with his gray ones and her hair fell in delicate curls around her face.

"I came to see how you were, If my blood had done its job to save you." her voice whispered

"You, you were the one to give me your blood?"

She giggled "Yes it was mine. Did it do you well?"

"Yes, it saved my life and I'm forever grateful."

Her head bent down and touched her lips to his, the soft lips left a burning feeling on his as she pulled away.

"I'm glad it did well for you, now close your eyes and go back to sleep Lucius." she said in a soft sweet voice.

Lucius called out to her, but she faded without another word to him and he eventually fell back asleep.

The next morning, Lucius woke with the dream still fresh in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of her concern for him and the kiss that she placed so gently on his lips.

Hermione was the first to be kind to him when he stepped away from Voldemort, while others still shunned him and didn't take his words seriously, Hermione would be the one to step in and defend him, reminding the offender of the information he had shared to help beat Voldemort.

Their conversations were limited, but when they did occur – no malice was present in her voice, only kindness and understanding. He wondered what happened to her after the war, it had been three months and couldn't remember hearing anything about her, he didn't even know if she was injured in the war.

The day passed quickly for him, Hermione's voice hung in his ears the entire day and the image of her face seemed to float through his mind. He wondered if the vision was real or just a dream, he had no way of telling.

That night, Lucius drifted off to sleep once again, thoughts of Hermione still running through his mind.

"Lucius" her voice called out for the second night in a row, "Lucius, I need you."

Again his eyes opened to the ghostly face of the woman that haunted his thoughts for the entire day.

"Lucius, I need your help." her voice whispered, it sounded like it had traces of fear in it this time, not like last night when her voice was soft and caring

"What can I do Hermione, just tell me and I'll do it." he whispered back

"Just don't let them end it, please don't let them end it, I'm fighting as hard as I can."

His blood felt like it had ice in it, her voice was scared and pleading for his help.

"What are you fighting Hermione, tell me so I can help."

"You'll know when you see it." she said as her image and voice faded away.

The next morning, Lucius woke up feeling like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. Her pleading sent shivers down his spine and he had an urgency flowing through him that he never knew existed. He needed to find her, make sure he was only dreaming, but something inside told him otherwise.

He sat at the dining room table, drinking a cup of coffee, unable to concentrate on the daily prophet that lay in front of him. He stood to throw the paper away, when a face he knew only to well caught his attention.

"Hermione" he said quietly, rushing back to the table to read the article.

His eyes focusing hard on what he was reading, not believing the text in black and white right in front of him.

_**Hermione Granger to be removed from life support tonight at seven pm**_

_Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, was injured during the final battle between the dark and the light. She was found lifeless on the ground of the bloody battle field and has yet to regain a conscious state. Friends and Family believe her life to be lost and have requested to have her removed from support to allow her to die in piece. Final visitation will be held through out the day at St, Mungos and end exactly at 6:30 to allow time for only family and close friends. To share her final moments. I speak for everyone when I say she will be missed._

Lucius felt chest constrict as he read the final line of the article. "This is what she talking about, this is what she's fighting" he said to himself.

He ran back upstairs to dress, he had to get there and stop them, the earlier the better.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter or related.

Last time:

Lucius felt chest constrict as he read the final line of the article. "This is what she talking about, this is what she's fighting" he said to himself.

He ran back upstairs to dress, he had to get there and stop them, the earlier the better.

Now:

Lucius arrived at St. Mungos within minutes of reading the article. He passed tons of people as he ran through the halls, searching for any signs of the people he would recognize, it didn't take long as he smacked into Harry, knocking them both to the ground.

"Damn Lucius, what the hell are you for?" Harry asked rubbing his shoulder where we was plowed into.

"I want to see Hermione – where is she?"

"Why would you want to see her?" he asked with an angry voice

"Potter, she saved my life, I want to see her, to thank her." he said in a soft voice

Harry still wasn't thrilled with the idea, but took him to Hermione anyway.

As Lucius approached the room where Hermione lay, he noticed his heart rate pick up, hammering against his rib cage, and his breath catching in his throat.

"Let me check to make sure no one else is in the room so you can have a few minutes with her." Harry said as he walked through the door, "come in, she's alone right now."

Lucius slowly approached the bed where Hermione's limp body lay. The whole world seemed to close in on him as he looked at how pale her skin was compared to the last time he'd seen her. He pulled a chair up to her bedside and sat down, pulling her cold hand into his warm one.

Harry stood back by the door, noticing the look in Lucius's eye's, the look seemed to be far away and detached, as if he was thinking about something to deep to express verbally.

"Hermione" Lucius called to her in a voice hardly beyond a whisper "What the hell happened to you?"

Harry was oddly touched by the warmth in the ex death eaters voice.

"Listen Hermione, I need to know if... if the dreams are true, give me some kind of sign and I'll fight with everything I have."

"What the hell are you talking about Lucius?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Harry, I need to ask you a question before I answer yours – was Hermione the muggle born who's blood saved my life?"

Harry let out a sigh, "Yes she is, We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to flip on her." he paused for a minute before continuing. "You were so close to death from the loss of blood, they didn't have time to find you a donor. Hermione was brought in shortly before you, she was unconscious, but your blood types matched – she was the only option to save your life."

"How did you know it was her blood?" Harry asked, finally realizing no one had ever told Lucius

"She told me." Lucius said in a low voice, sure Potter was going to have him committed.

"Wha---" Harry started but was cut off quickly by Lucius.

"Look Potter, I cant explain it exactly, I just – the last two nights Hermione has come to me in my dreams – at least I think there dreams. The first night she came, she asked if her blood had done it's job – the second night, last night -- she begged me to save her." He paused waiting for Harry to call him bonkers, nuts, weirdo, maybe even Psycho, but it never came so he continued. "I owe it to her to stop this from happening, she says she's trying to come back."

Harry plopped down to the chair close by and hung his head "I believe you, but theres nothing I can do." he said with a voice close to tears.

"You believe me? Why?"

"Because we were told you could end up with some sort of connection to her as her blood is flowing through your veins, it was a rare chance, but I guess it's happening." Harry said raising his head to look at Lucius.

"Why cant you stop them?" Lucius asked

"The healers say she will never come back, that her soul has left and the body is just a shell. Altho we are paying for her to be here, they are pushing for us to just let her go, they need the room for someone else who needs more care."

"Meaning they need the room for someone else, who's care will cost a great deal more." Lucius spat

"They say thats not it, but I have to agree with you." Harry replied

Lucius sat in silence, looking to the one person who had always shown him kindness. He promised her that he would help, but the hospital was against them. There had to be a way.

"Harry, who is in charge of her care, who makes the decisions?"

"I do, I'm practically her guardian."

"I have an idea, a way that we can help her – but I need your word that you will sign over her care to me."

"What good will that do? The hospital wants her gone."

"Because Harry, I have plenty of money and room, I can set up a room at the manor to mimic the hospital and I can pay for the best healers to to check on her and teach me how to use the machines. I have plenty of time on my hands and as I said before – I owe her this."

Harry sat back, pinching the bridge of his nose, shifting to see the clock. "You have eight hours to get a room set up before they come and turn the machines off. I don't like this but I have no options if I want to see her again. I will sign her over so you can make the decisions on her care."

Lucius nodded "I'll be back shortly, don't let them turn the machines off before I return." and he disappeared with a small pop.

He arrived back at his manor and went into his large bedroom, moving to his desk to write a two letters.

The first letter was to a company that specialized in medical equipment.

The second to a healer who had dealings with the Malfoys for as long as he could remember.

While he waited for response, he rearranged his bedroom so that Hermione and all her equipment would have plenty of room, he wanted her in there so he could watch over her. It didn't take long for a specialist in medical supplies arrived at the manor.

Lucius explained her condition and what he needed, which the man was eager to help him with. He bought a bed that would allow her equipment to remain close, but not have the looks of a regular hospital bed. It was made of fine wood with intricate carvings on the headboard, the mattress was made of the best material and the size was made into a queen. The next was the best life support machine made, nothing could interrupt the magic that made it work, it was fool proof and Hermione would stay alive even if the entire manor crashed down around her. The man showed Lucius how everything worked and what he would have to do to it daily. Lucius had also asked for a portable machine so that he could give her a proper bath, rather then a sponge bath. Satisfied he had arranged the best of everything, he and the man went separate ways.

Lucius received an owl from the healer, saying he would be at the manor within a moment notice as soon as Lucius called for him. Everything was working out how he wanted it.

The next thing he did was go to a clothing store, where he purchased the most comfortable silk night gowns made, along with under garments and warm socks.

He made his way to a store that mostly witches shopped at or husbands that were in trouble for something. He remembered she always smelled good, from flowers, fruits or even what he could describe as an exotic spice. He walked in with his head high and made a bee line to the closest sales girls he could find, he felt Hermione could possible come around easier if she could smell like she used to rather then hospital soap. After smell different scents for an hour, he had selected 15 bottles and made his way out as quickly as possible. He delivered all of her new supplies to the bedroom and bathroom before apparating back to the hospital to retrieve her.

He made his way back to her room, where Harry had been on guard since his leaving, the hospital was disconnecting her in twenty minutes and harry was starting to sweat.

"Thank god your back, the nurse was going to get the healer for final preparations." Harry said as he let out a long easy breath.

"I have arranged everything for her and have a private healer waiting my call to transport her safely to the manor and give her an initial check up."

Harry nodded and quickly signed over guardianship to Lucius. Lucius called for the healer, who did indeed arrive in a moments notice and the three made their way to take Hermione from the hospital.

The private healer placed a charm on Hermione, temporarily keeping her support going without a machine and the three apparated quickly to Malfoy manor.

Harry wasn't happy with the idea of Hermione in Lucius's bedroom, but he would be the main one caring for her so he bit his tongue and decided to just be thankful that Lucius was willing to go through all of this to save his best friends life.

Once the new healer had placed Hermione in her new bed and gave her a perfect check up, he and Harry left, leaving her in the hands of Lucius Malfoy.

Please leave me a review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

Last time:

Once the new healer had placed Hermione in her new bed and gave her a perfect check up, he and Harry left, leaving her in the hands of Lucius Malfoy.

Now:

That night as Lucius slept, he heard her voice calling to him again.

"Lucius, wake up." her voice said softly, Lucius's eyes popped open and watched as her form sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Thank you Lucius, for stopping them." she said softly, he face smiling down at him.

"I wasn't sure what you were talking about until I'd seen the article in the paper, I couldn't let them do it." He replied

"I knew you wouldn't – thats why I came to you." she said, still smiling.

"Potter didn't want it to happen, but everyone else had given up on you." He said sadly

"I know and please tell Harry I love him – now get some sleep." her form stood and started to fade away "Oh and Lucius, I really need a warm bath in the morning, sponge baths just don't do it." and with that she was gone.

The next morning, Lucius woke to seeing Draco staring at Hermione.

"Quit staring, she wont wake up no matter how hard you glare." Lucius said

"Why is she here?"

"Because I am her guardian now and she is under my care until she comes out of her coma." He said while rubbing his eyes.

"But Granger? I thought you hated her."

"Draco, she was the only one who was even remotely pleasant to me when I turned to the order, it was her blood that saved my life after the battle – I owe this to her."

Draco nodded in understanding and left the room. The next thought that popped into Lucius's mind, was the conversation he had with Hermione, she wanted a real bath and he had to figure out the best way to do it. He thought quietly for a few minutes, then left to run the water in the tub. He picked out soft smelling flower scent to add to the water and made sure their were towels ready as he would have his hands full carrying her.

When he got back to the room, he changed into a pair of black silk boxers and tied his hair back with a leather strap. He moved to the wardrobe where he had hung the new nightgowns and picked out a full length, white silk, strapless nightgown for her to wear and a pair of cotton knickers for added comfort. He next laid out the clothes on his bed, including what he was to wear for the day and walked over to to sleeping girl.

"You wanted a warm bath so you shall have one." he said as he let out a ragged breath, he was nervous about this whole situation, what if she woke up and slapped him for being in the tub with her naked body, what if she was allergic to the bath soap he picked out, there was a whole string of things that could happen, after all, its not like she came with an instruction manual. Pushing those thoughts away, he carefully removed her clothing and hooked up the portable machine.

He stepped into the tub carefully so not to slip as he held her in his arms. He slid down to the bottom of the tub and placed her between his legs with her back to his chest. He used a soft fluffy washcloth to get her skin wet, then squeezed a small amount of the soap in his hands, gently washing her shoulders, neck, back and arms. Her skin felt soft beneath his hands, it had been months since he had felt a woman, but not even Narcissa had skin as soft as hers. He squeezed a little more soap in his hands and started to wash her chest, he didn't linger there long, just enough to make sure she was clean, then moved to her hair, making sure he covered every curl with the shampoo and massaged her scalp, the same way he liked to do to himself. Once he was satisfied, he rinsed her hair and the top part of her body, leaving her skin looking soft and clean.

Lucius stood, propping Hermione up against the back of the tub and slipped back into the water in front of her, using his legs to make sure she didn't slip down while her washed her legs. He reached for his wand and used a spell that would magically shave her legs, a spell he had seen Narcissa use countless times. Confident that he had successfully shaved her of any unwanted hair, he picked up one of her long, slender leg and massaged the soap into her skin and foot, repeating the same treatment to the other. There was only one part left to clean, and he wasn't sure how to do it properly, after all he didn't have one himself. He squeezed a large amount of soap in his hand and gently reached down between her legs, spreading her gently, he used a finger to wash in between her folds and his full hand on her thighs and pelvic area. He couldn't help the fact that he had become aroused during this bath, any man would have, but he had enough respect and control of himself to put that aside and finish the bath.

Once he was finished, he stood and reached for the towel he had placed close by, quickly drying himself. He wrapped her hair in a second towel and pulled her body close to his, doing his best attempt to wrap her in the third towel.

He stepped out of the bath and walked back into the now shared bedroom and gently laid her on the bed to finish drying her limp, seeming lifeless body.

"I hope you enjoyed your first bath." he said while drying her legs, "Forgive me if I didn't do something the proper way, I'm new to this."

Once she was completely dried, he slipped the cotton knickers up her body and pulled the silk nightgown down over her to make sure she was completely covered. He used his wand to dry her hair and scooped her up to bring her back to the bed where all of her equipment was. After he made sure she was completely hooked back up and covered with the fleece blanket, he made his way down to the dining room for breakfast.

"So father, how did this whole deal come up?" Draco asked as he ate his breakfast

Lucius sighed " Apparently, since she was the one to give me blood, it is possible for us to have a connection, it's rare, but it happened. She came to me in my sleep and asked for my help, the hospital was going to take her off life support and let her die. I guess I fell in debt to her for saving my life, so I offered to take over her guardianship and care for her in the manor."

"Will she ever wake?" Draco asked, not seeming surprised at the information.

"I cannot be sure, but she told me she is trying." He nodded his head, "For her sake, I hope she does."

"Father, why do you smell like flowers?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow

"I had to give her a bath and the easiest way was to take one with her." he responded

"Never in my life did I ever think my father would be taking a bath with Granger." he said chuckling as he stood to leave.

"Your not the only one." Lucius replied with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

"Never in my life did I ever think my father would be taking a bath with Granger." he said chuckling as he stood to leave.

"Your not the only one." Lucius replied with a smirk.

Now:

Six weeks had passed and Hermione's visits came more and more, lasting longer allowing them to have actual conversations. Lucius found comfort as she would reassure him that he was doing everything right, even telling him what bath oil she had liked best.

This night was no different, Lucius had bathed her, rubbed her body with lotion to hydrate her skin along with moving her body so her muscles didn't become to weak since she could move on her own.

He drifted off to sleep, waiting for her to visit him that night as she had done every night.

"Lucius" she called softly to him. He woke immediately and smiled to the young witch.

"I could feel you tonight." she said with a smile

"Feel me" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I could actually feel your touch, I haven't been able to before tonight."

"Does that mean your coming back?"

"I think so, I even managed to make my finger move once." she said excitedly.

"I want you to try and do it for me tomorrow." he replied

She agreed and talked to him for a while longer before disappearing into the night.

The next morning an owl was pecking on the window with vengeance. He walked to the window, allowing the bird entrance. He pulled the letter from the owl and quick read the contents, wanting the bird to go away so he could go back to sleep.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are writing to inform you that in six weeks time, the ministry will be forced to remove Ms. Granger from your care. At that point, she will have been in this state for a period of six months and under our laws, she is to be removed from all life saving equipment. In order to prevent this, she must show some signs of improvement and be able to survive without the use of any machines or devices that help her to stay alive. She will be evaluated by one of our appointed healers when the six weeks is up. Have an enjoyable day._

_Brock Steadly_

Lucius froze at the letter, he had only six weeks to get her better or they were going to let her die. He pushed the owl from the window and ran to his desk, he had to get a letter to the healer. He wrote and reread the letter, making sure he stress the importance of an immediate visit.

_Please come to Malfoy Manor as soon as you possible can, we need to discuss treatment plans for Ms. Granger and possible get more aggressive in her care. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

He sealed the letter with the family seal and sent his fastest owl on the mission. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the bedroom where Hermione lay, looking to be sleep peacefully.

He moved the chair close to her bed and pulled her hand into his. "I need you to try harder then you ever have before Hermione, the ministry is giving me six weeks before the remove you from my care and take away your machines." he paused for a minute "Move your finger if you can hear me, I need to know you understand what I'm saying."

He sat back and watched intently for any signs that she had heard him. After a minute or so with no movement, he tried again.

"Move your finger,your toes, flutter your eyes, flinch, mumble, do anything you can to tell me you understand." he pleaded.

He waited another intense minute before he noticed her finger raise up and drop back down, three times.

"Do you think you can survive without the machines, raise your finger twice for yes, once for no."

He watch her hand as if it we the last bit of gold on earth, slowing her finger raised once, then a second time.

He jumped from the chair like an excited little kid. He had made it his personal mission over the past few weeks to bring her out of her coma no matter what it took. The hours he spent taking care of her, talking to her, getting to know the girl the world had forgotten had caused him to fall in love with the sleeping beauty. He would request the healer remove the equipment so he could test her ability to survive without the machines once he had arrived.

The healer arrived withing an hour of receiving the letter from Lucius, he had hardly made it through the door before Lucius was shoving the letter from the ministry into his hands. The healer read the letter and sighed. "I'm afraid they are telling the truth, I have seen them do it a few times in the past, they think nothing of it."

"Well I think she can survive without the machines, I just wanted you here in case I'm wrong about it."

"What makes you think she can?" the healer asked with a raised eyebrow

"

Because she can communicate with me, she lifts her finger once for no and twice for yes, when I asked if she thought she could live without the machines, she lifted her finger twice."

The healed nodded, still not having much faith in what he was saying, but agreed to remove the machines with the stipulation that he connect her again if she's got into trouble.

The two men made their way to Hermione giving each other a hesitating look.

"One minute is all I'll give her, if her brain doesn't kick in to breath, I will be forced to hook her back up." the healer told him in a matter of fact voice.

"A minute is all I ask." Lucius replied

The healer slowly unattached her from the machine and both watched with baited breath to see her chest rise and fall.

15 seconds and nothing

30 seconds and nothing

45 seconds, her chest rose and fell

50 seconds it rose and fell again

55 seconds the pattern normalized

60 seconds, she was breathing like normal.

Both Lucius and the healer jumped giving each other a high five, which was amusing considering Lucius wasn't known for jumping or giving high five's to anyone.

"Shes coming back Lucius, continue what you've been doing, they cant remove her from any machines if shes not on them."

Lucius smiled " Malfoy 1, ministry 0" he chuckled

After the healer left, Lucius sat down to write Harry a letter, informing him of the newest developments in Hermione's health.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

Lucius smiled " Malfoy 1, ministry 0" he chuckled

After the healer left, Lucius sat down to write Harry a letter, informing him of the newest developments in Hermione's health.

Now:

A few days later, Lucius had decided that some fresh air could do Hermione some good, not to mention Harry was coming to visit as well.

He went out to the yard and placed a large white blanket on the ground, he placed it so it was in the shade, but to where she could feel the sun on her skin and the breeze flow over her. He had asked Harry to bring over a pair of shorts and a shirt so she wasn't out in her night gown, he wanted her to feel normal.

As he walked back to the manor, he could see Harry talking to Draco as if they had never been enemy's.

"Ahh , Harry, did you bring the clothes?" Lucius asked

"Right here, these are her favorites. I have to admit, I'm excited to see she is improving." He replied

"As am I" he replied. "I'll go get her changed and bring her down."

Harry and Draco made their way out to the blanket to wait.

"So how's Lucius really doing with all this?" Harry asked

"Well, he seems to be doing good with it, he smells like a girl all the time, but other then that he takes very good care of her." Draco replied

"Smells like a girl?"

"Yeah, he started giving her regular baths, said she asked him for a normal bath instead of a sponge bath, the only way he could figure to do it is the slip on a pair of boxers and take one with her."

"I wonder how she feels about that?" Harry chuckled

"Apparently she talks to him all the time, in his sleep of course." Draco paused as if thinking about something "I guess I just don't get it, she will respond to him by raising her finger, tells him she can feel his touch, seems to be aware of everything going on around her, yet she's still in a coma – how does that work?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you, from what I understand, its like small bits of her coming back slowly." Harry answered with a shrug.

Back inside the manor

"I taking you outside today, Harry brought me your favorite clothes and is waiting to see you outside."

He carefully lifted her up, pulling the night gown over her head. He slid on her shorts and removed the socks she had been wearing, he wanted her to feel the ground beneath her feet. He pulled her into a sitting position, leaning her against him, sliding the shirt over her head.

"Okay, I've got you dressed, but please don't hate me for messing this up."

He bunched up her hair in a pony tail, and did his best to put the tie in.

"Its a bit off center, but I think it will work" he said with a chuckle.

He lifted her up, making sure her head was against his chest as not to give her whiplash and started down towards the blanket he had prepared.

As Lucius walked through the yard, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the pony tail that was almost on the side of her head. He also noticed that Lucius seemed to be extra gentle with her, more so then he ever though possible.

Lucius carefully laid her on the ground, leaving her feet to dangle off the blanket so she could feel the grass between her toes.

"Lucius" harry chuckled, "Did you paint her toe nails?"

Draco looked down and started to laugh.

"I don't see whats funny, I like them painted." Lucius replied with a frown

"And do you smell like a... rose?"

"Hey, it's working you know, I've managed to do more in the few weeks that I've had her then the three months she was in the hospital." Lucius replied

"I cant fault you for that because its true." Harry said as he started to run his fingers through her hair.

"Hey look at that" Draco shouted pointing to her feet.

Hermione's toes were moving, feeling the grass that brushed up against her feet.

"Hermione, can you feel the grass?" Lucius asked

He watched her finger raise up twice, "She can feel it!" he said excitedly. Harry walked over to her feet and ran a single finger along the bottom of her foot, as her toes curled in response, Harry jumped up with a huge smile and made his way to lie down next to her.

"Hermione it's Harry, can you hear me?"

they all watched her finger lift up twice again. Harry couldn't help it and broke down, not caring that Draco or Lucius were watching him. The tears fell silently down his cheeks as he bent down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You better hurry and come back, I miss you, you know." he said in her ear, wrapping an arm around her. Hermione raised her finger to let him know that she knew he missed her.

Lucius and Draco sat back, watching the two friends, even they had to admit that seeing Harry break down was emotional. They watched as Harry pulled her close to him, resting her head on his chest as he stroked her back.

"I knew you wouldn't give up, I knew you were too strong for that."

Harry could feel his chest getting wet, so he pulled her back a little and turned her face to his. Hermione had tears running down her face causing Harry to pull her closer to him.

"She's crying, she can hear me and she's crying." Harry said excitedly

Lucius was shocked to see two things happen in such a short amount of time, the fact that she moved her toes was a great improvement, but for her to respond to Harry by crying was on a totally different level.

They stayed out in the yard for a few hours before Harry had to leave, He bent down and gave her another kiss on the forehead, then onto her cheek.

"I've got to go, but I promise I will be back to see you soon." he whispered into her ear.

Lucius scooped her up, saying goodbye to Harry as he walked back to the manor, Hermione securely to his chest. Deciding not to bring her back to the bed, he walked to the couch and laid her down, resting her head on his lap.

"You did good today Hermione, very good." he said as he placed her small hand into his.

"I think at this rate, you'll be back to yourself in no time."

Suddenly the tiny hand in his started to squeeze, causing Lucius to gasp. Apparently taking her out and seeing Potter had done more good then he originally thought. They continued to take turns squeezing each others hand, Lucius hoping that making a pattern to it would stimulate her brain.

Later that night, Lucius bathed and dressed her before placing her back in the bed. He bent down to her and kissed her on the forehead, causing her skin to goose bump.

"Keep trying Hermione, I know you can do it." he said as he ran his hand over her arm. "Sleep well" as he turned to head to his own bed, he almost tripped over his own feet when her heard a faint voice

"Lucius, don't leave me." she said weakly. Lucius spun and almost did a dive for her bed.

"Hermione, did you just say something?" he asked in an anxious voice

"Don't leave me, I need your touch." she replied in a very soft voice. Lucius quickly scooped her up and carried her to his bed, she could talk but still not move much. He laid her down and crawled up next to her, covering them up and wrapping his arm around her.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked

"Yes" is all she replied before falling asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

"Don't leave me, I need your touch." she replied in a very soft voice. Lucius quickly scooped her up and carried her to his bed, she could talk but still not move much. He laid her down and crawled up next to her, covering them up and wrapping his arm around her.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked

"Yes" is all she replied before falling asleep in his arms.

Now:

Over the next few weeks, Hermione had come around more and more. She could sit up on her own, walk short distances and function on am almost normal level. The night she had spoken for the first time had triggered him to push her harder then he had before, he would take her outside almost daily, massage her muscles to keep them from stiffening up, even had Harry making daily trips to the manor trying to fully get her back. Since that night she stopped visiting him in his dreams as she could communicate freely with him.

They had conversations that seemed to last hours, He told her about the first time he had given her a bath, how he was afraid she would wake up and smack him. Draco's reaction to finding her in the manor and the women in the shops that would make comments when he was buying her clothes, saying he had the taste of a woman, they earned glares from him that day.

The ministry was not letting up, he had received owls weekly stating they were going to remove her life support, even though he had already written them, informing them that she was back to her old self and they were not needed. The day had come for the ministry to visit, which didn't bother them in the least, she had no life support to be removed.

Harry, Lucius, Draco and the healer all stood behind her as she opened the door for the ministry worker.

"I've come to take Ms. Granger off of her life support, unless you can prove she has improved." the official said without looking up.

"I'm afraid there is no need for you here, Ms. Granger is fine and improving daily." Hermione replied with the smirk Lucius had taught her.

"I understand your reluctance to let me in, but I really must investigate on my own whether she has improved at all." the woman continued, still digging through her purse. Hermione was annoyed that the woman was paying so little attention to her.

"If you will stop digging in that damn bag for one second and look at the person you are talking to and is talking back to you, you would see that Hermione Granger is fine and does not need your opinions, besides – it's rude to not look at someone when speaking."

The woman glanced up, ready to put the woman in her place for talking to her as if she were a child but froze. "Ms. Granger...is that really you?"

"Yes, we have been sending the ministry owls telling them that I was fine."

"We still have to check it out, people are willing to do anything to keep someone alive who just isn't going to get better. This is a special case, considering I've never seen anyone who was in a coma as long as you come out and still be able to talk and walk, it's absolutely amazing."

"Well I had the best team available to help me" she said with a smile, looking back to the four men standing behind her. Lucius stepped forward closer to Hermione, "If the ministry is satisfied, I believe I have promised Hermione a shopping trip for some new clothes."

"Oh yes, we are satisfied, but I still have a few questions to ask." she replied

"Okay, what are the questions?"

"How long has she been in this condition, as in walking, talking and so forth?"

"About three weeks, she is still improving as her body is weak from the months of being confined to a bed." The woman wrote down a few things in her folder.

"If she suffers a relapse, will you remain her guardian?"

"If she wishes." he replied.

"I need a yes or no answer Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, he will remain my guardian." Hermione told the woman while rolling her eyes.

"Alright Ms. Granger, Are you to continue living here at the manor or will you be relocating?"

"I – I am not sure what happens next."

"She will remain with me at the manor unless she chooses to leave."

The woman sighed and finished writing in her folder. "Alright, thanks for your time and once again, congratulations on your recovery."

"Thank you"

The woman left the ground and everyone burst out laughing at Hermione.

"Whats so funny?" she asked confused

"Whats so funny is your lack of patience for that woman, you chewed her out like she was a complete moron." Draco replied still laughing.

"Oh, I guess I did didn't I." starting to chuckle herself.

"Come on Hermione, I believe I promised you shopping and lunch." Lucius said with his arm out for her to take.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later" waving to Harry and Draco as Lucius apparated them away.

"I think my father is smitten with her." Draco said while shaking his head.

"I do believe your right, she also seems smitten with him. At this rate, Hermione may very well end up your step mum." Harry replied, causing Draco to pale a little.

"Well she saved his life once, just as he saved hers, I guess if that end up happening I'm fine with it." Draco said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Lucius and Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley and instantly caught the attention of everyone. No one had ever expected to see her up and about, most had thought she had died as nothing was ever printed about her after the announcement some months ago stating that she was being removed from support.

She smiled as she walked down the street, realizing how close she had actually come to never seeing any of this again. She could picture herself with Ron and Harry, shopping for school supplies and going into the different stores, she was so excited and overwhelmed, that without warning, she flung herself into Lucius arms, placing a huge kiss on his lips. It wasn't planned, or even thought about, but it was happening and he was returning the kiss. A crowd had gathered resulting in cheers and wolf whistles, but they couldn't seem to break from the kiss. Pictures were being taken, but neither noticed.

After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled apart and continued with the shopping. Hermione ended up with a new wardrobe, even though she protested and the dinner was great, she really was happy to finally be getting back to normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

After what seemed like hours, they finally pulled apart and continued with the shopping. Hermione ended up with a new wardrobe, even though she protested and the dinner was great, she really was happy to finally be getting back to normal.

Now:

"We made first page in the prophet." Lucius smirked as Hermione sat down at the table

"Oh goody, what does it say?"

"Nothing much, but apparently your the next Mrs. Malfoy, I've kidnapped you, I've given you a potion to bring you back, you were never sick – I guess it just depends on which reporter you ask.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked with shock

"Nope, all there, four different articles."

"I cant believe this – do they just sit and wait for a headline?"

"I'm thinking it was a slow news day." Lucius chuckled

"I guess so."

"So how do you feel today?"

"Pretty good, my legs are sore, I don't think my muscles are as strong as they use to be."

"The healer said it would take a while, he suggested taking walks and getting physical exercise everyday until you are stronger."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her juice.

"It really does feel good to be walking again, sitting, moving in general." she laughed

"Is there anything you cant do yet?"

Hermione blushed, but figured what the hell, he's seen me naked before, "I cant seem to wash my hair, my arms wont go up that far and they tire easily."

Lucius gulped, "I guess I can help you, nothing I haven't seen before." he replied trying to remain calm.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lucius asked

"I think I'd like to spend the day outside, I've been cooped up for so long I crave the sunlight. Besides, I look like Casper."

"Who's Casper?"

"The friendly ghost? Its a muggle thing I guess." she replied with a laugh

Lucius shrugged, "I'm going to get dressed, and I'll join you outside when I've finished, I want to show you the gardens."

Hermione nodded and continued to eat.

Twenty minutes later, Lucius found Hermione laying in the yard. He ran to her as fast as he could, figuring she had fallen or passed out.

"Are you alright, what happened?" he asked in a rushed voice

"Calm down, I'm fine, just enjoying the sunlight and the feeling of the grass."

"You scared the hell out of me." he said as he let out a deep breath. He held out his hand for her so they could walk.

Draco was looking out of the window, watching his father and Hermione walk and talk like they knew each other for ever. "Only my father could attract a girl twenty years younger." He said to himself as he walked away from the window laughing.

"Lucius, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure"

"What happened to Narcissa?"

"Ahh, the ex wife. She left me and Draco for another man. Just walked in one day and said she had found someone else."

"No warning, no clues?"

"Nothing, I didn't have a clue until that day, neither did Draco."

"Wow, thats harsh." she said while shaking her head.

"You could say that again, I was very lonely until you came around."

Hermione smiled but didn't reply, "So this is Malfoy Gardens, it's lovely." she said while looking around in awe.

"I spent many days out here just walking after Narcissa left. It's a peaceful place really. I even put in a pond to pass the time."

"let me guess, you have a pond full of fish?"

"Actually yes, the pond is full of them."

"Amazing, Lucius Malfoy has a pond, a garden and fish."

"You only live once." he said with a smirk

"Thats for sure, you never really respect life until its almost taken from you."

They continued to walk quietly for a few minutes until Lucius broke the silence.

"So I was wondering if you would join Draco and Myself for dinner tonight?"

"As long as you help me wash my hair, It's driving me nuts."

"Not a problem" he replied

They continued to walk the gardens for hours, enjoying each others company and conversation.

"The dinner reservations are in an hour, I suggest we go get that hair washed and get dressed to go out." Lucius suggested

"I can feel the clean hair now." she said in an almost dreamy voice.

They walked back into the manor and went upstairs to their still shared bedroom, "I was meaning to ask you if you wanted to have you own room."

"I'm fine sharing with you if you don't mind, I spent entirely to long in that hospital only getting visitors every couple days."

"You knew people were coming to see you?"

"Yes, but I was powerless to get their attention, it was weird to hear everything around you and not be able to put your opinion."

"I couldn't stand it, I would need some kind of control." Lucius said while shaking his head.

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant. I'll meet you in the shower." she said as she walked out of the room.

Lucius stood there for a second wondering if he should keep his boxers on or not, "Better keep them on, don't want to scare her and get the crap beat out of me." he said to himself as he stripped out of everything except his boxers.

When he walked into the bathroom he temporarily froze, he half expected her to keep her under things on, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Are you ready for me to come in?" He asked

"Yeah, the water is nice and hot... very relaxing."

Lucius stepped into the shower still wearing his black boxers.

"Did you forget to take something off?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"I wasn't sure it you would like me being in here completely nude." he answered honestly

"Well, I think we are both responsible adults... besides its not like I've never seen a naked guy before."

Hermione stepped under the water to get her hair wet while Lucius stripped down. He was trying his best not to gawk, but to actually think he was taking a shower with a beautiful young witch numbed his brain. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he poured a large amount of shampoo into his hand.

"Ready for your shampoo madam?" he asked with a grin

"Why thank you kind sir." she replied while turning her back to him. He walked up slowly, making sure certain parts weren't touching her and started to massage the spicy smelling shampoo into her wet hair.

"Mmmm. That feels good" she moaned

"Thank god she cant hear my thoughts" he thought to himself as he continued to lather up her hair.

Draco was walking by his fathers bathroom when he heard her moan, "Merlin, they didn't waste anytime." he said to himself and continued to get ready.

Lucius was practicing extreme self control, her moans were driving him nuts but he didn't want to mess anything up.

Hermione was smirking to herself, "I bet he's going crazy back there and great Merlin he's got a good body for his age, hell he's better them most guys my age." she thought to herself.

"Alright, your hair is fully lathered and ready to be rinsed."

"Thank you so much, that felt great."

She stepped back under the water and tilted her head back to get all the shampoo out of her hair. Lucius was struck dumb again as he watch the sheets of sudsy water slide down her body.

"Merlin help me control myself" he though to himself. She did a quick wash and rinsed her body.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, the water is all yours."

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she couldn't quite get her arms high enough to go around his neck and kissed him. Lucius responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing back.

"She's killing me" He thought to himself as her body pressed into his.

"I'm going to start getting dressed." she said as she pulled away.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." he replied

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Lucius turned the water on full cold. After he finished his frigid shower, he walked into the bedroom and was met with Hermione standing in a full length, blood red dress.

"Is this good for where were going?" she asked in a timid voice

"It's perfect." he said as he gawked at her.

Lucius dressed in a set of fine silk robes and tied his hair back with a black leather strap.

"I think we are ready." he said as he held his arm out for her.

"You look very hansom." she grinned as she accepted his arm and left to meet Draco.

They arrived at the restaurant and instantly caused a reaction. Hermione, Lucius and Draco ignored the whispering and continued to keep her arm in his.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Your table is ready. Follow me."

The three walked to a quiet table in the corner and sat down. Wine was already at the table waiting so the waiter went to work pouring three glasses.

"This place is beautiful." she said barely above a whisper.

"This is our favorite place." Draco answered

The three started a conversation, enjoying the atmosphere around them.

"So it's true, Your with a mud blood." a voice spoke next to them

Lucius turned to the voice ready to curse the rude person when his eyes fell upon the one person he hoped to never see again.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

"So it's true, You're with a mud blood." a voice spoke next to them

Lucius turned to the voice ready to curse the rude person when his eyes fell upon the one person he hoped to never see again.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?"

Now:

"I think the better question is, What are doing here with a mud blood?" Narcissa snapped

"Hermione, Draco, If you'll excuse me, I think I need to have a conversation with someone outside." Lucius stated as he stood and pulled Narcissa through the restaurant. Once the reached outside, Lucius went into a rant.

"How dare you interrupt my dinner – How dare you call her a mud blood." Lucius spat, "You no longer have a right to say anything about who I associate with."

"I have every right, you're exposing my son the trash, filth even." Narcissa replied

"The only filth I see is the pure blooded tramp that walked out on her husband and son for another man, Besides, I don't even think I'm considered a pure blood any longer considering Hermione's blood is circulating through my veins."

"So I leave you and you start searching for love in the lower scale of people?" She asked

"Actually Narcissa, I think I'm stepping up in the line of women. I know this is going to put a wrinkle in your silk knickers, but Hermione is more of a woman then you have ever been or you will ever be. Hermione is kind, strong willed, beautiful, and actually seems to bring out the good in people."

"How dare you say a mud blood is better then I am!!"

"I call it how I see it." Lucius replied with a smirk, "By the way… shouldn't you be off fucking the little creep you married?"

"He is yesterdays news… I actually came back here to take back my name as Malfoy." Narcissa replied, thinking Lucius was going to accept her back with open arms.

"Well, I'm not going to marry you and I don't think Draco is interested either so unless you know another Malfoy…. I'm afraid you're out of luck"

"You can't honestly think you will marry that girl..Do you?"

"She has a hell of a better chance then you do. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to my son and my date."

"She has no class Lucius, she doesn't have good breeding, she could never be a Malfoy."

"Hermione has more class in her little toe then you have in your entire body and If you are what comes from good breeding then I think I'm happy with my decision to court Hermione."

Lucius smirked and turned to go back inside the restaurant, leaving a bewildered Narcissa in his wake. As he approached the table, he noticed Hermione smile at him.

"Sorry about that" he said as he sat down

"What did she want?" Draco asked

"She wants to be a Malfoy again, said she and lover boy were old news."

"Like that'll happen" Draco replied with a snort

"She's your mother Draco, I would think you would want her back." Hermione asked confused

"She is the woman who gave birth to me, not a mother. A mother would not walk out on her marriage and child for a man that was a year younger then her son just because she was bored." Draco replied

"She left because she was bored?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice, "I personally don't see how she could be bored with the two of you."

"It's easy Hermione, Draco and I got tired of waited on the princess hand and foot. She was never happy with anything we did for her and her main concern in life was making sure she was better then everyone else. Draco and I decided to stop doing for her until she appreciated it, but that day never came…she found a young guy who tickled her fancy, he doted on her non stop and she ran away with him."

"Wow, I never knew."

"It's alright, enough talking about the ice queen, lets order and enjoy of meal." Lucius said with a smirk

Once they arrived back at the manor, Hermione was starting to feel a little weak from the day's activity.

"Lucius, I'm heading upstairs to rest, I'm feeling pretty tired."

"I'll be up to join you in a minute." He replied with a smile.

Hermione nodded and went up the stairs, leaving Lucius and Draco in the foyer. Once they were sure she was upstairs, Draco turned to his father.

"Are you sure you've no interest in taking mum back?"

"Absolutely sure, I have no interest in that woman now or ever again."

"Good, because I think Hermione is much, much better for you." Draco replied clapping his father on the back.

"I know, I just hope she sees it too."

"I think she does." Draco laughed with a wink as he too headed up the stairs.

Lucius walked into the bedroom he and Hermione had been sharing. She seemed to crave the company just as much as he did because she always went to sleep in his bed instead of her own. Lucius stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed next to her. She instantly scooted closer to him and turned to face him.

"I really did enjoy today, with the walk in the gardens and the wonderful dinner." She said as she snuggled into his chest.

"I did too. It was nice to actually talk to someone who wasn't making sure she looked perfect every second." He laughed

"Was she really that bad?" Hermione asked sitting up a little.

"Before I changed my lifestyle, what she did was perfectly normal for a pure blooded wife. When I decided to help the order, and you stood up for me even after everything you had been through because of Draco and I, I guess I realized that there was more I wanted from a woman then just a stuck up gold digger who held a title in the social circles. I guess when Narcissa left me I was actually happy, just lonely because I was used to someone being there,"

"Well you have Draco an I now." She said as she snuggled back down. Lucius didn't reply, but pulled her closer, rubbing her back in silence. He looked down to the young witch in his arms and sighed. She was already asleep cuddled next to him and he had to admit he felt a sense of completeness with her. He pulled the blankets around them and drifted off to sleep, thinking of how his life would be if she didn't come to him. He was glad she did.


	9. Chapter 9

N/C17

Last time:

"Well you have Draco an I now." She said as she snuggled back down. Lucius didn't reply, but pulled her closer, rubbing her back in silence. He looked down to the young witch in his arms and sighed. She was already asleep cuddled next to him and he had to admit he felt a sense of completeness with her. He pulled the blankets around them and drifted off to sleep, thinking of how his life would be if she didn't come to him. He was glad she did.

Now:

Draco woke up to the sight of his mother, staring down at him.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He asked still groggy

"The house elf let me in, enough about that, I need your help Draco." Narcissa stated

"Help with what?"

"Help to get your father back of course."

"He doesn't want you back... he and Hermione are perfect together and they both know it."

"So you'd rather your father play with a mud blood then have your own mother back?"

"First, he's not playing with her and second, you are no mother of mine."

"Why you ungrateful little brat, after everything I've done for you."

"Done for me!!!, you've never done anything for me unless it served a purpose for you." Draco spat

"I'm not going to listen to this from you, he has obviously turned you against me."

She turned and started to walk from the room, "Where are you going?" Draco asked

"To give your father a good talking to."

"You cant go in to his room! Its not your place anymore." Draco shouted

"It is still my room as well, my clothes still hang in the closet, my decorations are still in there, I have every right to go in there."

"The room has been redecorated, your clothes removed and replaced, the bed you and Father shared has been burned, you have no right to go into their room."

"Their room, THEIR ROOM, THE MUD BLOOD LIVES HERE?"

"Are you really that daft, Hermione has lived here for months, she and father share a room and the bed." he said with a smirk, trying to aggravate her.

"I don't believe you" she stated and walked from the room towards the master bedroom. She opened the door slowly and sure enough, the room had been redone, another womans clothes hung in the closets, the bed was unfamiliar and a bushy haired woman lay curled up to her husband...ex husband. She decided not to say anything and hide to see if what Draco was saying were true... that Lucius and Hermione were perfect for each other.

She didn't need to wait long before Lucius started to wake, running his fingers through her hair. Hermione's body was pressed tightly against him, her arm draped over his waist, her leg tangled within his and her head resting on his chest.

"Hermione, love, wake up." he whispered

"I'm awake" she yawned, snuggling closer.

"come, we need to shower and dress, I have somewhere I want to take you today."

Hermione groaned as Lucius pulled the blanket from them, sending a chill over her body.

"I'm cold now" she whined, trying to pull his body on top of hers for warmth. Lucius complied and help her pull him on top of her.

"Better?" he asked with a grin

"much" she replied before giving him a kiss.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he smirked, "Things might happen." he added

She instantly knew what he was talking about as she could feel him pressed against her, she blushed, but decided not to be outdone.

"What might happen." she said in an innocent voice, grinning ear to ear.

"This" He bent his head down and started kissing her neck.

"Oh, that,...that feels wonderful." she added, knowing she was driving him crazy.

Narcissa remained in the corner, mouth opened wide at what she was witnessing. Lucius hadn't shown her that kind of passion is a long time, even in the last few years of marriage, he didn't seem to want to participate. She watched Lucius cover them both back up and continue to kiss her, while she grew angrier by the minute. When Narcissa couldn't take it any longer, she snuck back over to the door, opening it and slamming it to get their attention.

"Go away Draco." Lucius ordered

"I don't think I have the anatomy to be Draco, dear" Narcissa said in a sickly sweet voice, causing Lucius to roll off of Hermione and pull the blankets completely up to cover them.

"What the fuck are you doing here...get out you wench." Lucius yelled

"Wench? Oh thats rich." she laughed, "So you moved the whore in with you?"

"She's no whore, Narcissa, you are the only whore I see, now leave my house IMMEDIATLY."

"So much hostility towards me" she replied, faking being hurt. "You turned my son on me... he wants you and the mud blood to be together."

"Stop calling her Mud blood, you forget, I told you not to say that in this house once before."

"Oh stuff it" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Lucius, I think I'm going to head for the shower and let you and Narcissa figure this out." Hermione stated as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the closet to grab her clothes for the day.

"I'll be in there in a minute" Lucius stated

Once the door was shut and Hermione safely in the bathroom, Lucius let Narcissa have it.

"You are to never step foot in this manor again, you are not welcome here in any way, shape, or form. I will not allow you to call Hermione names in my presence and if Draco wishes to see you, he can do it off the grounds. Hermione lives here with me and I plan on it staying that way for a while."

"Why Lucius? Why would you kiss her like that, yet, the last years of our marriage you seemed to faze me out. You stopped showing that passion for me and I demand to know why."

"Narcisssa, our marriage was arranged, we were not in love. I tried to show you passion, I tried to love you and all you ever did was take. I accepted it and went about life as if we had a normal relationship, never showing anything was wrong because of the reputation I had to maintain. I satisfied you, always made sure you got where you needed to go and once you had been there, you pushed me off, not caring or wanting to bring me the same level of pleasure. I grew tired of the one sided love making and stopped trying."

"Thats not true." she yelled

"It is Narcissa, it is true, whether you admit it or not. I want you to leave the manor, leave me alone, You and I will never be, I wont allow it. Hermione has everything I could possibly want in a woman, everything I need in a woman, and I intend to treat her like gold. Hermoine and I have a special connection, created when she saved my life, we mesh where you and I didn't. I wont give her up for you or any other woman out there."

"So thats it then, you're absolutely serious about her?"

"I am, now leave and let me live the life I want to."

Narcissa didn't reply, but walked from the room and disappeared with a loud pop, muttering the words _"This isn't over"_ to herself as she went. Lucius quickly got out of bed and went towards the bathroom, where Hermione hopped in the shower as soon as Narcissa left, hearing everything that was being said in the next room.

Lucius stripped down his boxers and climbed into the shower, wrapping his arms around her with her back pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry for the things she said about you." he apologized. Hermione turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss without saying a word. They quickly showered and made their way back out to the bedroom.

Lucius sat on the edge of the bed, watching Hermione attempt to brush out her hair with slight difficulty.

"Do you need my help with that?" he asked

"Actually, I'm okay, it doesn't need to be perfect." she said as she walked over to him, still completely naked as he was. She climbed into his lap and started to kiss him again, this time, pouring as much passion as she could muster into the kiss. Lucius reacted almost instantly, enjoying the witch in his arms. She could feel him getting aroused again and intended to take it further, having the sudden urge to show him the kind of passion she was capable of. Lucius responded with an equal amount of passion, turning the friendly kissing into something much deeper. Hermione raised herself up slightly, sliding down on top of him, allowing him to enter her. He instantly groaned at the contact that he had been denying himself for months.

Lucius stood, not removing himself from her body, and carried her to the bed, he wanted to do this properly for the first time. He moved inside her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her body around him, in a trace from the soft moans that were coming from her mouth. For the first time, things felt right, Hermione felt right, life felt right. Hermione moved with him at a steady pace, meeting him thrust for thrust, slowly speeding thing up to a more frenzied pace.

It didn't take her long before she found herself growing very close to release, something she wanted to share with him, not before him.

"Lucius, I'm getting close, I want you to cum with me." she rasped out, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"alright love, just tell me when." he said as he continued to pump in and out of her. A few minutes later, her walls started to contract, slowly going into full orgasm mode. Lucius could feel her and found himself insanely close as well. Suddenly Hermione's back arched, "Lucius, I cant.. hold it, cum with me, I want to feel you explode with me."

Her words were all it took as she clamped down on him hard with a loud moan, pulling him into oblivion with her. He was sure the power from their love making could be felt through out England. He collapsed beside her, not wanting to hurt her in her weakened state, both panting Heavily.

"I think...I'm content... to stay here for the day." he said with a grin, pulling her close to him.

"Me too." she replied as he pulled the covers over their exhausted bodies. Both laid there in silence after that, words just weren't needed, they both knew how the other felt and the word was...content.


	10. Chapter 10

Last time:

"I think...I'm content... to stay here for the day." he said with a grin, pulling her close to him.

"Me too." she replied as he pulled the covers over their exhausted bodies. Both laid there in silence after that, words just weren't needed, they both knew how the other felt and the word was...content.

Now:

"I can't do it Lucius, my arms are ready." she whined.

"Hermione Granger, cant do something?" Lucius laughed, "Come on, you have to try at least once."

"It's too hard." she grumbled.

"One tiny push up wont kill you, I wont even laugh if you do the girl push ups."

"This sucks" she whined.

"Sucks?"

"Never mind, muggle saying."she replied

"Come on, just do one then I will give you your surprise."

"Surprise? Well maybe I can do just one." she smirked.

The push up took a lot out of her, but at least she could do it and the numbness didn't last long afterwards.

"Alright, I did one manly push up, now gimme." she said crawling over to where he was sitting on the grass.

"I cant give it to you per say, but I can take you. Our things are already there." he replied, returning the smirk.

Lucius stood, pulling Hermione up with him. "We will go as soon as your ready."

"I'm ready as long as your going too."

He pulled her close to him and apparated them to her surprise. When they landed, they were in an old wooden cottage at the top of a snowy mountain. The cottage was old, but well kept and very comfortable. The rooms were nicely furnished and a fire was blazing in the fireplace.

"Where are we?" she asked

"My cottage. I bought it years ago and fixed it up. This place has been a refuge of sorts for me."

"It's wonderful."

"You haven't seen the best part." he teased, placing his hand on the small of her back and walking her over to a set of double doors. He pushed the doors open, revealing a large deck the was being held up by magic. It was charmed to stay warm, no matter how cold it was outside and in the corner sat a large spa and a bbq grill.

"You realize the grill is a muggle thing right?" she asked with a laugh

"Maybe... but I can grill a mean steak." he chuckled

"Lucius Malfoy grilling steaks, now thats something I never thought I would see." she laughed, wrapping her arms around his chest

"I have many surprises up my sleeve." he smirked, "_and a little velvet box in my pocket."_ he thought to himself.

"Care to see the rest of the place we will be staying at for the next two weeks?" he asked

"Sure, I'm actually excited." she grinned

They walked back inside and into the kitchen. It had a woodsy feel to it with black muggle appliances. The cabinets were fully stocked and the icebox packed with meat and Dairy products. There was also a large kitchen island in the middle, one Hermione started to have naughty thoughts about. The next place was a large sitting room. The walls were lined with books and ancient artifacts, along with a small fire place, two high back , black leather chairs and a comfortable looking couch. The far wall was made of magical glass. To an outsider, it looked like a normal wall, from inside, you could see the forest below.

"This place is amazing." she gasped, walking towards the window. Lucius walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her chest and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I liked this place the minute I found it. I spent almost a year fixing it up and making sure no one knew about it, well, except Draco. I've brought him here a few times."

"Does Narcissa know?"

"Nope, I put the place under a false name and never mentioned a word about it. Like I said, this place was my escape from Voldemort and the female version also known as Narcissa."

"Narcissa... a female Voldemort." she laughed, "That is the funniest thing I've heard in along time." she chuckled.

"Yes, well, they had the same charming disposition."

Lucius led her to the master bedroom and laughed as she she gasped out loud.

"Where's the roof?" she asked, watching the snow fall above and quickly melt as it landed on the glass roof.

"Its charmed to show the nature on the outside. It automatically closes when the sun starts to rise, that way it wont wake us up in the morning. It actually very peaceful to watch as you fall asleep."

She continued to look around the room, inwardly smiling at everything. The bed was huge, king sized at the least and it was covered in black silk sheets. There wasn't much furniture, but enough to do what was needed.

"The bathroom is through that door and the closet is through the other." he pointed out. He then leaned to her ear, pressing his lips close, "And the tub is amazing"

"Tub huh, I was eying the kitchen island earlier." she whispered back seductively.

"Is that so." he asked pulling her closer, " I say we go try it out."

He suddenly scooped her up and carried her to the kitchen, placing her gently on the island.

"Stay put, I need to get something." he winked and walked to the icebox. Hermione couldn't help but smile and she had to admit, she was intrigued. He came back and quickly whispered a spell, vanishing her clothes to a neatly folded pile on one of the chairs.

"Ever had fun with food?" he asked

"Never." she grinned

"Well then today, you will."

He gently pushed her down on the island, smiling as he spread her legs. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows to watch. He whispered the same spell, vanishing his clothes to the same chair where hers already sat.

"Ready love?" he asked. She nodded and watched him shake a can of whipped cream. She squeaked as the cold hit the skin of her stomach. He bent his head down, slowing licking the fluffy white cream from her skin.

"mmmm, you taste good witch." he growled, spraying a little more cream on her stomach, then her sex. He gripped her hips before lowering him mouth her her sensitive spot, earning a low moan form her.

"Taste so good." he mumbled, licking her slit slowly, circling her clit with his tongue.

"Oh god, Lucius" she groaned, reveling at the feel of his warm tongue, caressing her sensitive flesh.

"Feel good?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"Delicious" she replied

"Thats only the beginning witch" he smirked, waving a bottle of chocolate syrup at her.

He poured the syrup over her body, using his hand to smear it around, paying special attention to her breast. He would cover her nipple with the whipped cream and suck it off seconds later, making her moan in delight.

"You cant be the only one having fun Mr. Malfoy." she smirked, pulling his body to her, causing the chocolate syrup to smear over his body as well.

A few minutes later, both were covered in syrup, sliding their slippery body together, thrusting together in one fluid rhythm. Lucius could never remember feeling this free with Narcissa. If he ever brought up something like this, she would scoff and complain about getting dirty. Hermione on the other hand, was willing and ready to explore the more unconventional positions and... ingredients. There thrusting became less controlled as they both came closer to climax, pulling each other closer and closer. Teeth were nipping, nails were scraping and muscles were tightening, causing both to explode in a hot mass of emotions and excitement.

When Lucius finally caught his breath, he smiled to Hermione as she continued to pant.

"I think I love you witch." he grinned

"Is that so Mr. Wizard." she grinned, "because I'm pretty sure I feel the same way."

"Good, because now, we need a bath." he replied, wiggling his eye brows.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, I went to a concert last night to see Seether, Hurt, Three days grace, and breaking Benjamin and was too excited to update the day before. I will be posting pic's on my myspace account for anyone who wants to see them, but don't expect them till tomorrow. My myspace can be found as my homepage.

Last time:

"I think I love you witch." he grinned

"Is that so Mr. Wizard." she grinned, "because I'm pretty sure I feel the same way."

"Good, because now, we need a bath." he replied, wiggling his eye brows.

Now:

"I'm telling you, Lucius is with the mudblood now." Narcissa hissed to the large man sitting on the other side of thee booth.

"What would you like me to do? Kidnap one of them?" he asked sarcastically

"Actually, thats not a bad idea Johnson." Narcissa replied, thinking of the possibilities

Johnson rolled his eyes at the witch in front of him, "Narcissa, we have been friends for along time and you know I'd do almost anything for you, but this is something I would need payment on."

"Fine, how much do you want?"

"I'll let you know once we figure out where they went, according to you they are not at the manor correct?"

"Correct, they went to a little cabin that Lucius has no idea I know about. I assume he is trying to get into the little imbeciles knickers more then he already has."

"Do I sense some jealousy?" Johnson asked with a snicker

"No, I'm not jealous, I'm just a little furious that he has taken up with the filth and turned my son against me."

"Well then, when do you want to start?"

"We will leave within the hour, I want them apart by tonight." Narcissa replied with a smirk.

Back at the cabin...

"Are you sure you know how to use one of those?" Hermione asked

"Woman, I have been grilling food for years, I'm actually quite proficient at it." Lucius replied

"Okay, I was just making sure you weren't going to burn this place down."

Lucius lit the coals and walked away from the grill, the coals need to get ready before he attempted to cook on them. He walked over to the little table and chairs that Hermione was sitting in and smirked.

"You do realize I can burn your steak for mocking my ability to grill don't you?"

Hermione laughed, "You have to admit that Lucius Malfoy and grilling don't seem right."

"Nonsense" he gruffed

Hermione stood from and chair and walked over to the pouting blond man, "Aww, Is Lucius, wucius upset." she grinned

"Woman." he said sternly, causing her to laugh even harder, "I am not...Lucius wucius and you shall pay for the butchering of my name."

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her to his lap, "Now, you will sit here for five minutes, in what I guess muggles call... time out."

"Oh...my...god...I got a time out from Lucius, wucius." she laughed

"Witch, no talking"

"Yes sir." she said with a final laugh before making the movement to zip her lips.

"_Just because I cant talk doesn't mean I cant have a little fun with him."_ she thought to herself as she ground her butt into his groin.

"I wouldn't do that." Lucius growled

Hermione didn't speak, but answered with another grind.

"I know what you're doing." he said flatly while trying to hid his smirk.

Hermione was completely enjoying this little game and she could tell he was too. She leaned back against him, placing one arm around the back of his neck, arching her back a little in the process in the form of a stretch and moaned.

"_Damn witch_" he thought to himself. "You are playing a dangerous game witch." he whispered in her ear, "One that you may not be able to finish."

Hermione glanced at him, faking innocence. Lucius rolled his eyes and took her off of his lap so he could check the progress of the coals.

"The grill is ready, I'll just go inside and get the steaks."

Hermione smiled and sat back down in the chair, truly interested if Lucius could really grill. When he returned with a plate and two steaks he smirked, "Prepare to be wooed by my cooking."

"I thought is was the womans place to woo the man with her cooking." A voice said sarcastically.

Hermione and Lucius turned around instantly, knowing who the voice was coming from.

"How the hell did you find this place Narcissa?" Lucius yelled

"Any thing is possible when you know the right people." she said in a sarcastic tone, "So, your little love nest is it?"

"None of your business!" Hermione yelled

"Oh, so the tramp can speak!"

"Don't... call her that, you are the tramp, not her." Lucius spat

Narcissa waved her hand dismissively, " Doesn't matter, she wont be around long and you and I will be married tomorrow."

"I don't believe I agreed to marry you and Hermione will be around as long as she and I wish."

Narcissa snapped her fingers, calling for Johnson. Johnson stepped out of the house and instantly grabbed Hermione. Lucius lunged forward, but was stopped when Narcissa raised her wand.

"You will do no such thing Lucius, IMPERIO"

Hermione screamed as the curse hit but Johnson placed his big meaty hand over her mouth, muffling the scream.

"Just get rid of her" Narcissa yelled to Johnson

Hermione wasn't at full strength and knew she couldn't apparate her and Lucius so she did the only thing she could think of, she bit Johnson's hand and elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to release her.

"I'll get Draco" is all she said before apparating away before Johnson could grab her again.

Hermione arrived back at the manor, out of breath and crying, "DRACO" she screamed, hoping to Merlin that he was home.

Draco ran down the stairs in a flash, knowing by the tone in her voice that something was wrong, " Wheres my father?" he asked to the nearly hysterical witch.

" Your mother...Imperio...marry her tomorrow." she cried

"Where are they?" he asked in a panic

"Cabin." is all she replied before her body gave out and she fainted.

Draco picked her up and placed her on the couch, before apparating to the cabin immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

Last time:

"Where are they?" he asked in a panic

"Cabin." is all she replied before her body gave out and she fainted.

Draco picked her up and placed her on the couch, before apparating to the cabin immediately.

Now:

When Draco arrived at the cabin, there wasn't a person in sight. Draco searched the entire place, finding nothing but clothes and food. Swearing loudly, He did the only thing he could think of... go to Potter.

When he arrived at Harry's , Harry instantly went into a fit thinking something was wrong with Hermione.

"Calm down Potter, Hermione's fine, it's my father thats in trouble." Draco stated

"Whats happened?"

"My mother has been trying to get my father to leave Hermione and take her back. He refused to go back with my mother and chose to stay with Hermione, They went to a cabin for a few weeks to have time to themselves when my mother showed up. I don't know all of the details, but Hermione mentioned a few things before she passed out. She said my mother put my father under the Imperious and plans to force him into marriage tomorrow."

"Hermione wasn't injured was she?"

"No Potter, but if my mother actually gets my father to marry her again, I'm sure she is going to use the binding ceremony, he wont be able to leave her."

Harry slumped down to the couch, He had a lot of respect for Lucius for bring Hermione back and taking care of her, he felt he owed it everyone involved to try to help.

"Any clue where your mom would have taken him?"

"None, we have over thirty properties and it would take a few days to search them all."

"And thats not even saying they are at a property that you know about." Harry added

"What about Hermione, she came to him once, don't they have a special connection or something?" Draco asked

"They do, but she went to him when she was in a coma, I have no clue if it will work now." Harry explained, "Let me floo Poppy and see if she knows anything about this."

Draco waited on the couch patiently for Harry to come out. When he came back, Poppy was with him.

"Well?" Draco asked

"There may be a chance, but we have to put Hermione into a comatose state and hope she searches for him." Harry stated glumly.

"Is that the only way?" Draco asked

"I'm afraid so." Poppy stated, "Now please take me to Hermione so we can get started."

Draco stood and took Poppy by the arm for side along aparation, Harry followed them to the manor.

When they arrived, Hermione was sitting up, wringing her hands together..

"Did you find him?" she asked weakly

"No dear, we are hoping you will." Poppy said in a soft voice.

"How?" she asked

"We need to put you into an induced coma, you need to search for him through your connection." Harry told her.

Hermione nodded, " Lets get started, the sooner he's away from that bitch, the better."

Hermione lay back on the couch and closed her eyes, waiting for the hell to return that she had recently escaped. Poppy waved her wand over Hermione body, causing it to instantly fall limp. All they could do is wait.

Hermione's world went white again, she felt like she was falling, but in control the entire time. There was nothing around her, no visual stimuli, just white. She closed her eyes and pictured Lucius while focusing on the connection. She remembered it, it looked like a tunnel so all she had to do is find the tunnel. She could hear voices in the back ground, she instantly knew they were the three people she left behind, but she couldn't concentrate on what they were saying, all she could process was find the tunnel. She floated for what seemed like an eternity until she finally spotted the tunnel and floated into it.

As she floated, Harry, Draco, and Poppy's voice dissolved and was replaced by the cackling of Narcissa. She made her way closer until she reached the end, which was like a window. She could see everything around him, including Narcissa and Johnson, who were laughing at a confused Lucius.

He was sitting on a small bed in a corner of a hideous pink room, looking around like a frightened child.

"Lucius, can you hear me?" she screamed, hoping to connect with him. He continued to look around, but didn't respond. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to talk to him mentally.

"Lucius, can you here me?" she asked again

"Hermione?" he answered

"You have to fight it, mind over matter, Lucius, just concentrate on breaking the spell." She replied

Lucius didn't respond, but she could tell he was trying to fight it, his eyes were moving faster and faster, like he was trying to focus.

"I cant" He finally said

"Yes you can, I could tell you were trying, just try again before you end up married to Narcissa again."

Lucius went quiet again, struggling with trying to break through the curse, but it was strong, too strong. Hermione was concentrating too, she was sending him images of Lucius and Herself at the cabin, and at the manor, hoping it would cause him to fight harder... and it worked.

"Hermione, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can here you, Did it work?"

"I think so" he replied while wiggling his finger, "I can move my body."

"Good, Do you know where you are?"

"126 Wilford street. It's an old death eater hide out."

"Good, remember that and aparate out, go back to the manor."

Lucius gave a curt nod and smirked at Narcissa.

"Good bye love" he hissed and was gone in a flash, leaving Narcissa staring with her mouth wide open.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

"126 Wilford street. It's an old death eater hide out."

"Good, remember that and apparate out, go back to the manor."

Lucius gave a curt nod and smirked at Narcissa.

"Good bye love" he hissed and was gone in a flash, leaving Narcissa staring with her mouth wide open.

Now:

A minute later, Lucius burst through the door of the manor, causing the occupants to jump.

"Narcissa is at 126 Wilford street." he shouted

Harry gave a nod and disappeared in a flash, intending on having her sent to Azkaban. Lucius then walked over to the couch, finding Hermione back into a coma and gave Poppy a nervous look.

"It's induced, she will be right as rain when I wake her." Poppy informed, seeing the worried look on his face.

"It was the only way to find you father, Hermione agreed to go under." Draco added.

Lucius nodded, "Well, I'm back so bring her out of it, I don't like seeing her like that."

Poppy gave him a smile and cast the spell to bring her back, unfortunately, it didn't work.

"hmmm" Poppy said as she tilted her head, "Lets give it another go, shall we." she added and said the spell again and again, nothing happened.

"Whats going on?" Lucius asked with an edge to his voice.

"She isn't responding like she should. I'm going to do a bit of reading and will be back as soon as I can."

Poppy didn't wait for Lucius to respond and left the manor instantly. Lucius stood from his crouching position, cursing the entire time.

"This cant be fucking happening" he shouted, "everything was going fine...everything."

"Poppy will figure it out." Draco said, trying to calm his father

"and if she doesn't? I'll have to fight with the ministry again and be without her."

"She will figure it out, Hermione was put in this coma by magic, not due to injury, she will be fine."

Lucius scooped Hermione up into his arms, " I'm taking Hermione up to bed, come get me when Poppy returns." and with that, he waked up the stairs, dropping the conversation instantly.

When he reached their bedroom, he lay Hermione down in the bed and crawled in next to her, pulling the covers over them both, "We will figure this out Hermione, I will not risk loosing you again." he said as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her Protectively.

At 126 Wilford street...

Narcissa and Johnson rushed around the room, gathering any evidence left behind. They knew Lucius would know where they were and would probably send Aurors after them.

"How did he break the spell." she cursed, "It's not possible for someone to throw it off."

"Lucius is powerful, you know that... how I ever let you talk me into this is beyond me" Johnson yelled.

"Oh shut up, you were willing because there was money involved." Narcissa hissed back, "And leave it to you to screw it all up, you just couldn't hold on to the mudblood could you."

"None of this would have happened if you just left well enough alone. It obvious Lucius wants nothing to do with you, but you're such a spoiled bitch you do whatever it takes to get what you want, despite what happens to everyone around you." Johnson yelled back

"How dare you... Lucius does want me, the mudblood just has her claws stuck into him right now."

"Is that what they call it?" A voice came from behind the bickering pair.

"Let me guess Potter, Lucius told you where we were?" Narcissa laughed

"Of course he did." Harry grinned, "you should know better then to mess with Lucius Malfoy."

"Oh isn't that sweet, you and Lucius are all chummy now that he's fucking the mudblood."

Harry openly laughed in her face, "I'll have you know that Lucius saved Hermione from dying, Lucius managed to bring her out of a coma that none of us had been able to break, Lucius helped Hermione regain her strength, and for that, I will always be grateful, and I'll tell you something else...Barbie..., Lucius Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger, whether you want to admit it or not, he is, and your son and I are actually taking bets on how much longer it will take before he proposes to her, making her Hermione Malfoy."

"It will never happen, not if I have anything to do with it." she hissed.

Harry snapped his fingers and 4 Aurors walked in, "Lucky for them then that you wont be around to stop them."

Narcissa smirked and tried to apparate, but didn't move, "Damn" she cursed.

"Come now Mother, you didn't think I'd let you get away did you?" Draco asked, walking into the room, causing Harry to laugh.

"Draco, you wont let them take your own mother would you?"

"In normal circumstances, probably not... but as I've stated, you're no mother of mine." he replied

"Why you ungrateful little brat." she screeched

"Ahh, such loving words from a dear mother." Draco laughed as he walked over to her, he leaned over, close to her ear, "It's pretty bad when a muggle born witch, who I tormented for years, has more respect for me and my father then the one person who should have it more then anyone. Stay away from me, stay away from Granger and stay away from father, you are no longer wanted or needed."

Narcissa looked at Draco with fury in her eyes and raised her wand, " Cruci--"

"ACCIO NARCISSA'S WAND" Harry shouted, causing her wand to fly into his hand, "Trying to use an unforgivable? On you own flesh and blood? Wow, have fun in Azkaban." he said with a smirk.

Draco laughed, " With that smirk, I think you've been hanging around me to much Potter."

Harry laughed, "Maybe so... maybe so."

The aurors grabbed both Narcissa and Johnson, leading them to their future home, a cozy little place called Azkaban.

Hermione watched the entire scene, smiling ear to ear from her tunnel, "Well, thats done, may as well go back now." she laughed and started descending from the little tunnel.


	14. Chapter 14

Last time:

The aurora grabbed both Narcissa and Johnson, leading them to their future home, a cozy little place called Azkaban.

Hermione watched the entire scene, smiling ear to ear from her tunnel, "Well, thats done, may as well go back now." she laughed and started descending from the little tunnel.

Now:

Hermione let out a soft groan when she finally reached her body. The process was exhausting even if it wasn't physical. The process took concentration and mentally,... she was whipped. She opened her eyes and realized she was in the bedroom.

"How did I get here?" she mumbled. She felt the heavy arm wrapped around her body and smiled, Lucius must have brought me up. She turned over so she was facing him and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose. Lucius groaned at first but then his eyes snapped open.

"Hermione... You're awake." He whispered, "We thought... we thought we lost you again."

She grinned, "Never... You will never lose me again. You know, I could feel Poppy trying to bring me back, but I couldn't come, I had to stay and wait for you to send someone to get Narcissa. I was not about to let her pull something else and get away."

"Did they get her?" he asked

"Oh yeah, they got her. She did however try to use an unforgivable on Draco."

"On her own child?" he asked, "I always knew she was a bitch but that takes the cake."

"yeah it does." she replied, snuggling deeper into him. He responded by tightening his hold on her.

"Is Draco harmed?" He asked

"No, Harry accio'd her wand before she could finish the curse."

Lucius laughed, " You know, if I didn't know better I would think something was going on between them."

Hermione froze, "You mean Harry and Draco... together?"

"Yes, but they are not. They are however dating a pair of sisters and seem to be become closer friends."

"Good. I hoped I wasn't so far out of the loop to miss them being gay." she chuckled, "However, were you aware that they are taking bet on how long it is going to take you to propose to me?"

"Are they now?" He smirked, " And what would you say to that?"

"Say to what?" she asked confused, "They can place bets all they want."

"I mean... what would you say if I did ask you to marry me. We already live together, are in a relationship and my son likes you."

Hermione laughed, "So Draco liking me is the deal sealer?"

"Absolutely" he said with a smirk

"Well I don't know what I would say." she replied, crawling on top of him, "I guess you would have to ask to find out." she finished by wiggling her eyebrows. Lucius reached up and flipped them so that he was on top of her.

"I don't know if I should" he smirked, "I think I need a kiss to determine if its what I want."

He lowered his mouth down to her and took her into a deep kiss. When he finally pulled away he grinned, "I think I've decided it is what I want."

"But what if it's not what I want?" she asked with a true Malfoy Smirk.

"Then I will have to convince you."

"Really, how so?" she asked

"Like this" he whispered, kissing her with full force. Hermione responded back by wrapping her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Lucius pulled away from her again.

"You are way to over dressed for this... convincing." He said as he reached over and grabbed his wand, vanishing both of their clothes. Skin met skin and both moaned at the feel.

"You are doing a good job at this convincing bit." she moaned

"It's only about to get better love, a lot better." he replied as he slipped his cock inside her.

Hermione arched up, loving the way he filled her so completely. Lucius started a slow thrust, "Convinced yet?" he asked.

"Nooooooo" she moaned.

"Then I'll have to take it up a notch then"

He started thrusting into her harder, gyrating his hips slightly with each thrust. Her nails clawed into his back, eyes closed shut and mouth hung open at his latest course of action. He was hitting so deep, so painfully wonderfully deep that she thought she was going to die of pleasure.

"Marry me." he stated, thrusting even harder, "Say that you will marry me." He groaned.

Hermione heard his question, but her moth was stuck in the dumb position. The feelings he was giving her sent shock waves up her spine and down to her toes.

"All you have to do is say yes, Say you will Marry me." he asked again

Hermione knew this was not how she was expecting to be proposed to by my gods the man could turn her into mush. It took all of her remaining strength to finally answer.

"Yes... I will marry you... Merlin yes." she panted.

Lucius grinned and swooped down again, placing his mouth over hers. She had said yes and he was indeed a happy man.

Hermione started to tingle, she knew her climax was coming but wanted him to go with her, she wanted to feel his release as she found hers.

"Let go Hermione, cum for me." He hissed

"Not until you do." she replied, "I want us to go at the same time."

"Then be ready because your tight little body is getting to me."

Hermione clinched her muscles, making herself even tighter around him.

"Oh for the love of Merlin" he moaned, "Get ready witch, I cant stop it."

at his words, Hermione's balloon of pleasure finally burst and she came... hard and violently. Lucius felt her muscles clinch over him tighter and sent him into bliss with her. They laid in the same spot for a while, both trying to come down from their high.

"I'll never get tired of you witch." he stated

"You say that now." she giggled

"I never say anything I don't mean... future Mrs. Malfoy."

she smiled and lay her head back down. Lucius rolled off of her and lay on his back.

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked

"As soon as possible." she replied, "I cant wait to know you are mine and mine alone." She leaned over to kiss him again but as soon as her lips touched his they were startled by Draco's voice yelling in the hall.

"POTTER, PAY UP, I WAS RIGHT"

Hermione and Lucius looked to each other and started laughing.


End file.
